Love is Sacrifice
by Propylaia
Summary: You can't love someone without hurting another in the process and in order to gain something you must first give something in return. Those word that were spoken, i have now felt them. It is all because i loved....i loved both Konoha.....and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Sacrifice

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto TT

Well I had previously written a story but because I didn't like the way it was going I deleted it…. so this can technically be called my second story but I consider it my first so please be kind to me.

Italics are thoughts, and in this story I have made Sakura strong : She has had quite a bit of training with Tsunade and is has now surpassed her. She also trained with Kakashi (in secret) as well as the other characters to gain abilities that others would not expect of her so she has an advantage. Also, I want to explain that this is a sasuke/sakura story but the first couple chapters are set-up so I can start off the story so don't get to impatient.

_**cough cough ………Why? Why did come to this? wheeze It was getting harder to breathe. I tried to pick myself up knowing I had no chakra…knowing that I was going numb. I could hear the screaming voices, the clashing of metal, the running foot steps, and the smell of blood was overwhelming even though I could not see. So I guess I was already losing my sight. I had to get back to the fight. I had to save Konoha…even if I had to sacrifice it all. Even if it hurt. Even if I had to betray my sensei. Even if I had to die. I gathered all the strength left in my body I focused if into my arms and voice. I lifted my arms into a seal and whispered, ** _

"_**Sozo…….Saisei" ** _

_**New strength flooded through me and I felt invisible. However I knew it would not last long. I had to end this. ** _

_**I just wish I could see Sasuke one more time. ** _

"Garaa-san, thank you for your hospitality. We will ensure that the scroll is safely delivered back to Konoha." Sakura and her team were on a mission to pick up and deliver a scroll of forbidden jutsu to Konoha for safe keeping. "Your welcome Sakura, I will have my security escort you out," answered Garaa.

"Awwwww, Garaa, why can't you escort us. It will be more fun," whined a hyper active blonde. Garaa stared at Naruto with a blank face but you could see the amusement in his eyes as he replied. "Are you expecting me to leave my office and let the paper work pile up?" Naruto pouted but then grinned and said "Fine, but next time we visit you better let us stay longer!" I rolled my eyes but smiled. That was what I loved about Naruto.

"Naruto, hurry up. We must leave so we can get some traveling in before sunset. You don't want to feel the wrath of Neji now do you?" Immediately Naruto's eyes widened and he went speeding out the door.

I took a step to follow Naruto out but was stopped by Garaa's voice. "Sakura, I didn't want to tell you this in front of Naruto because I know the tension between him and the Sound but I know you can handle this news better. I have received reports from a few of my ninja that there were sightings of the Sound nearby….so be careful on your way home."

My eyes widened while I processed the information Garaa had given me. "How long ago was this?" "About three hours ago." _Damn... I will need to tell Neji to keep a look out for them. This is strange though, something about this rings false. Since Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke the sound have been without a leader and have been absent for a while. The only people who the Sound would listen to are Kabuto or Sasuke. Have they found a new leader? _

"Thank you for telling me this. I will tell Neji to look out of them and keep Naruto out of the loop." Garaa nodded at me and I hurried out the door, if I took to long the others would get suspicious.

While walking down the halls to the door I was in such deep thought I didn't notice I had arrived and Naruto, Neji, and Lee were staring at me. Lee was the first to break me from my thoughts.

"Sakura-san where is your youthfulness? We are about to head out." "Oh right, let's go," I replied. I walked past the group but paused at Neji to give him a meaningful look, I knew he would get the message.

Over time I had gotten to know Neji a bit more and we became close comrades. Of course not as close as Naruto and I but enough to trust each other's abilities and see each other's worries. We started to run towards the village's gates where the escort party lead by Temari waited for us. While running Neji pulled up beside me. "What's wrong," he asked. I looked past my shoulder to where Naruto chatted loudly to Temari, then to the front where Lee was also absorbed in a conversation with a friendly ninja ahead of us. "Garaa told me some information right before I left his office. I want to make sure that Naruto is not told….he told me that there were sightings of Sound ninja a couple hours ago. Could you keep a look out for them?" "Of course, however, I fail to see why the Sound would be over here…" Neji replied "Same here Neji but let's just hope it was a fluke."

"Hey Sakura-chan, when are we going to stop and take a break? I'm getting hungry!" "Naruto, it has only been an hour since we left and said goodbye to the Sand ninja. We can still fit in another hour or two," replied a colder voice. "I was asking Sakura-chan, not you! Tsunade-baa-chan but her in charge this time," Naruto resorted with a smirk. Neji only raised an eye brow before continued to scan the forest like he never heard Naruto speak. Naruto was the only one who would break the comfortable silence for long.

I watched Neji continue to scan the forest. _Hmmmm, maybe it was nothing after all. I am pretty sure that we will be able to stop and sleep tonight without trouble. I guess…_

"Sakura!"

My mind jumped into action. It only took a milla second to analyze the situation. "Neji! The location."

"The ninja are 3 and a fourth mile northeast of our location and they are heading southwest."

"How many"

"Two"

"Their speed"

"Fast, the look like they are in a hurry….we should be in contact in about five minutes"

"Lee, take the offensive position, attack once the enemy is in sight. I will also take the offensive position with you.

"Alright"

"Naruto take the defensive and guard the scroll with your life."

"WHAT!!"

"Neji, you will back us up if needed and you will take the scroll and run in case of emergency. Keep posts on their location. Keep look out for any more Sound ninja during the fight as well. Is he coming towards us?"

"Yes, weather he intends to or not he is coming towards us."

By now I noticed Naruto's eyes blazed. I guess he noticed the "look for any more sound ninja during the fight" part.

"They are getting closer however they just changed their direction!"

"Which direction"

"South and they will slide right past us"

"They must be up to something. Everyone hide your chakra…we are going to find out what they have planned."

"Sakura, are you sure you want to follow them? Our mission was to get the scroll delivered to the village and by doing this we are endangering the scroll. This is not a very youthful decision."

"I know Lee that is why Neji and Naruto will protect the scroll but I am doing this because I have a bad feeling about this and I want to find out information to report back to Tsunade."

I glanced back at Naruto to see how he was dealing with the new information. I knew he had grown to be a strong shinobi but when things came to Orochimaru, Sasuke, and the Akatski you never knew how he would react. Naruto seemed to have digested the fact that sound ninja were close by but I could still see the resentment blazing in his eyes. _Great…what am I going to do? I know that everyone can hold their own, if it ever came to a battle and it is obvious that the Sound are not after the scroll but if there are only two shinobi running thought the forest then they can't trusted. We must finish this quickly. Also…now that I think about it… _

While we quietly ran, stalking to Sound shinobi, waiting to get close I thought again about how Konoha had not heard about the Sound for quite some time and then trained my thoughts on Naruto.

Through my peripheral vision I saw something move. I jumped out of the way before the kunai hit its mark. Well I guess it was about time that they notice we were following them.

Lee and I sprung into action. I gathered chakra into my feet and jumped into the trees where our attackers waited. Chakra focused into my fists and I speed towards my enemy. The shinobi tried to doge but was to slow. My fist only grazed him but it was enough. It was obvious that he had ruptured an organ. That was too easy. I turned towards Lee who had also quickly ensured victory but at least his victim would not die in a few minutes. I walked over to Lee and Naruto and Neji who had also kept a low profile joined me.

I looked at the unconscious man wondering why we had been able to defeat them so easily. Something was either false or they were low level ninja who were on a small errand. I noticed a small pack that had a unique design on it. When grabbed the pack he had on his waist I saw that it was not a design but a seal. A top level one at that.

"Guys, look at this!" Naruto looked up eagerly hoping for some action. "There is a jounin rank seal on this scroll. Why would such low level ninja be carrying something that has such important information on it?"

Naruto took the scroll from my hands and studied it. "Hey guys, are we going to read it?" well first we need someone who had enough skill to open it first Naruto-kun" replied Lee. "Well what are you waiting for Neji? You are a jounin! Open it!" Neji looked at Naruto and then the scroll. "Do you think I should open it here? Should we wait till we get to the village?"

"Well you have a point Neji but what if it contains information that we really need now…I mean what if it is something so important that we should open it now? If it is not then it is not like we bent rules. I guess I just get a really bad feeling from this though."

Neji looked at me as did Naruto and Lee. "Sakura, are you ok? I mean you always think so logically…I mean not like Neji but it isn't like you to say stuff like that." I was a bit surprised by what Naruto said but then I realized it was true. Why was I getting such a bad feeling?

"Gomenasai guys, but please open the scroll." Neji did a series of hand signs and muttered a few words I didn't recognize and the seal dematerialized. Naruto and Lee bent over Neji shoulders as he unraveled the scroll and read it. As they read I walked towards them but stopped dead at the look on their faces. They looked frozen. I snatched the scroll instantly knowing my gut feeling was right. The scroll was addressed to the Akatski and it was from Sasuke. There would be an attack on the Konoha.

End of the first chapter! : Please review and tell me if you like it and if i should continue. Also it you have any sugestions or if you see a grammer error please tell me so i can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Sacrifice

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and adding me to your alert list everyone! This chapter goes to my first reviewer, watchingtherain1! **Thank you** !

My body was frozen and my mind was racing. Why? I just don't know why... how could Sasuke? Part of me was hurt and I knew I had to hide it and the best way was to pretend I didn't care about Sasuke, that I didn't know him. "Everyone, we must head back to the village! The Hokage must know about this and we don't know when the attack is planned for. Naruto……"

"Ya, I know Sakura. He will pay for this and he better explain," Naruto said darkly. "Sakura-san, I can smell rain in the air, we should hurry." I looked up at the sky and Lee was right. There were miles of dark gray clouds stretching our way. "Let's go," I called.

We speed our way through the trees and I soon felt a drop on my cheek. I felt myself shudder inside. I could have sworn I felt eyes watching me. I looked back as it started to poor. Through the rain that blurred my vision it saw a figure fade into black. I would have yelled out to Neji, Lee, and Naruto if I could but something held my mouth shut.

I looked ahead again and blinked a couple of times. I looked back once more. It was gone.

"Welcome back guys, how was your mission?" asked a guard at the village gates. "It went smoothly but we encountered trouble on the way and we must meet with the Hokage right away," I explained. "I see, well she is in her office right now. You can give her a report right away." "Thank you," I replied.

I turned to Lee. "Lee, would mind taking the scroll to the ANBU office?" "Of course Sakura-san." I called over to Naruto and Neji, "come on guys."

It was only a minute before we got to Tsunade-sensei's office. We walked in with a brief knock and master looked up at me. I could tell she had been up all night doing papers and drinking sake from the dark bags under her eyes but I wouldn't say that out loud.

"Tsunade-sensei, we are back from our mission and have come to give a report," I said with an urgent tone in my voice. Tsunade-sensei gave me a nod to continue. "Our mission was a success and Lee has taken the scroll to the ANBU office. However we came across Sound ninja on our way home. There were no casualties luckily but we found a scroll containing information on one of them. It was under the protection of a jounin rank seal. Neji had dispelled the seal and the whole team has read it." Master was silent while I gave my report. My heart was pounding as I took the scroll out of my pouch and gave it to her.

Tsunade-sensei jumped from her seat after a few seconds with panic and rage. She waved her hand and four ANBU shinobi surrounded her. She shouted a series of orders so fast I could barely keep up and I bet Neji and Naruto were feeling the same. At the same time she called Shizune in. In the five seconds it took Shizune to come in, master looked to me.

"Sakura, find Kakashi and Yamato and tell them about this, I have my ANBU telling the clan leaders and they will inform their area but I leave Kakashi and Yamato to you. Tell Kakashi I want him with me when I talk to the village elders."

"Neji, go to your uncle and Hinata and help them out. From here on out we will be very busy getting the village ready.

"Naruto, you know about the nine tailed fox inside of you so I think you know what you have to do. We can not have the Akatsuki getting to you."

"NO! Are you suggesting that while everyone is getting ready for a fight and protecting the village that I go and hide? NO! I will become the Hokage someday and I will fight to become that because it is my dream but what kind of person will I be if I go hide whenever the Akatsuki comes around? I can protect myself. I would like them try to take my demon away!"

Tsunade-sensei just sighed. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Then I guess you will just have to get stronger, now won't you… but not now and not today Naruto. You can help out the village but when the Akatsuki comes I will personally make sure that you are away from the fight."

I could feel heat coming off from Naruto and I knew that Naruto would find a way to fight.

"Naruto…please, don't fight with master. She knows what she is doing right now and do you know how many people love you Naruto? Do you know what would happen if you somehow happened to get into their hands? Do you know how much more powerful the Akatsuki would become if they got their hands on the nine tailed fox? Please think this through Naruto."

I could feel Naruto looking at me with remorse. He knew what it was like to be alone and I knew what it was like to lose someone.

"I got it…I won't let them get their hands on the nine tailed fox," and with that Naruto walked out of the room."

Shizune who had been standing there listening finally spoke up. "Tsunade-sama, what do you need?" "Go tell the research group to hurry up their work; we are going to be attacked by the Akatsuki very soon." Tsunade-sensei replied. Shizune who had gotten the word by now nodded before rushing off.

"Master, I will be off now." "Ok, I will see you later, after you pass on my message I will be sending you and a couple others out to investigate further and to see if you can determine the date in which we will be attacked. It can't be too soon since we have intercepted the letter. It might take a while before **he ** notices the letter didn't reach its destination."

"Hai"

I turned and headed to the door, nobody stopping me this time. I reached outside looking around to see if I could find anyone. It looked like a ghost town. I looked up at the sky and sighed. I guess master was trying to be kind. When she said "**he** ," I knew she meant Sasuke. I guess everyone still thought I was in love with him. It was semi true. However, I loved him as a team mate and as a past love now. I don't remember when my love started to change but now that I think about it, it did. Even so Naruto and I would always try to get him back even if I knew he wouldn't come. I don't know if Naruto still believed but it was apparent that even Naruto was starting to become upset with the search for him.

I forced my feet to take me forward to look for Kakashi-sensei and then shook myself to rid myself of my thoughts. _If I keep on thinking like that I really will give up all hope…but then again how can I not. Sasuke has killed his brother and he still hasn't come back. What's worse is that he is now in league with the Akatsuki. I don't understand… and I never do. I am always the third wheel. I was always the useless one…I have trained now and I am strong and yet all my efforts seem to be for nothing. I just wish everything could go back to the way things were before my…_

Seeing a flash of silver hair I looked up from my train of thought. Seeing Kakashi made me grateful that I didn't have to think anymore. I ran up to him calling out. He looked up at me and stopped with a smile I could see behind his mask. Kakashi-sensei was not only my sensei but he was like a second father to me. Right now I was living with him instead of my parents. At first Tsunade wanted me to live with her when I moved out of my parent's house but she was usually gone at the office so it was decided that I would go with Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have news and a message from the Hokage." Seeing my serious face he stopped smiling and said, "Should we sit down for this?" He knew me to well. "Sure, and have you seen Yamato? I was supposed to pass the message on to him to." "No I haven't but how about you tell me what happened and I will pass it on to Yamato. You just got back from a mission and you look a bit stressed."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. Well, our mission was successful and the scroll we were supposed to bring back to Konoha is safe but our team came across Sound ninja on our way home and we found a scroll from Sasuke to the Akatsuki."

I waited to see Kakashi-sensei's reaction before continuing. His face seemed to tighten and he but it seemed as if he were confirming something he already expected.

"The scroll was protected by a jounin rank seal and Neji broke it. The scroll from Sasuke said that Sasuke was in the land of the mist and he and his team were ready to come back and prepare to start an attack on Konoha. It said that he would be taking the north west route instead of the north route to make sure that no one was following them back so they would take and extra day. Tsunade also wanted me to tell you that she is going to meet with the elders and she wants you to be there with her for some reason, she didn't tell me why."

Kakashi nodded with a solemn look on his face. I could see he was very troubled and didn't like the way things were going.

"Sakura, you go back to the house and rest. I will find Yamato and tell him this. I want to explain it to him since he has never known Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei patted my head before getting up to leave. I continued to sit for a while to let my mind soak things in. _I guess I better be quick to take up on Kakashi-sensei's offer. Master did say she would be sending me on another mission soon. _

I climbed up the stairs that led to the apartment. It was not big but not small. It was a two bedroom and one bathroom apartment that had a decent kitchen with a medium dining room. The living room was a good sized and it led out to the balcony. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Walking down the hall with it that led to the bathroom and bedrooms I turned to the left into my room. I wasn't like the girls that had a bunch of pink stuff in their room anymore but it wasn't empty either. My room was pretty much light blue and silver and I had a full sized bed in the middle of the room under the window with two night stands on either side. One with my lamp and the other for me to put my things on. I had a closet with all my clothes at the foot of my bed. Also inside the closet was a dresser with my undergarments on the right side and on the left was a rack for my shoes. I also had a desk with a computer on the right side of the room and the left wall of the room was covered with a large bookshelf with books ranged from everyday justu to forbidden justu that were entrusted to her by her master who trusted her to learn but not use.

I layed down on my bed and was about to get under the blue down comforter until I realized I was dirty. I got up again and got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom straight across from my room.

Stripping my clothes off me, I turned on the shower and stepped in. I don't know how long I was in but after I got out I felt relaxed. Without bothering to brush or dry my hair I slipped into bed and drifted off.

_I heard a voice calling me. It was muffled but familiar and I had the urge to reach out and grab the person calling but it only got more muffled and more distant. I tried to move but I was stuck in place and I was weak… so weak like always. It was so frustrating I almost wanted to cry…almost. I learned not to shed tears easily. Suddenly the voice calling me changed all together. _

I jolted awake to Kakashi shaking me. When my eyes opened he looked worried. "How long were you trying to wake me," I asked. "For about two minutes. You had me worried; usually you wake up if someone enters the room and doesn't hide their chakra." "Ya, your right. That is strange…I never sleep that deep…but lately I have been getting these weird premonition like feelings. It doesn't make any sense but I have a bad feeling about this," I answered.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me with a deep worry in his eyes and I knew he would tell me to be careful but seemed to rethink doing that. "Sakura, I know that you will do what it right when you are faced with a difficult path. Now, it is time for you to pack your things because Tsunade has called you and your team mates to go to her office for a brief of your mission before you go."

Kakashi got up from where he had sat down on my bed and began to walk out of the room. I got up quickly and gave him a swift bear hug. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi patted my head a bit and walked to his room. I packed my things in a hurry so I would not waist time. I had a feeling I was already off schedule.

I was indeed the last one to the Hokage's office but by the looks of it I was not late.

"Now that everyone is here, I will explain what you will be doing. From the letter that was sent, we can guess that the team led by Sasuke is headed to the Earth country. You will intercept them and find out as much as you can. You can spy on them or you can fight them. However, make sure that none of you are badly injured. It is your duty to get back to the village with what you found out. It will take about a day and a half to get to their point. Your leader is Shikamaru. You will leave as soon as you all are ready, you are dismissed."

We all bowed and I turned to my team mates as we headed out the door. It looks like we had Shikamaru as our leader, Hinata as our eyes, Kiba and Akamaru as our tracker, Shino as a extra member for our fight as well as long range tracker, and I as their medic.

I smiled at everyone and said hi, and everyone mostly nodded at each other in greeting. As we headed for the village gates I could sense the danger that waited at the end of our search but I didn't care. _This time I will find you Sasuke, and I won't bring you back this time…this time I will stop what ever plans you have. _

So, end of the second chapter! I know there wasn't much in this one but the next one will be better, an action packed chapter with a meeting/fight with Sasuke and the rest of team Eagle. Oh and if it feels as if I skipped some important info like as to why Sakura moved out, you will find that out later. Please review and tell me what you think. I can always use constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Sacrifice

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…sad huh…

"_Italic/underline are dreams"_ Well I don't have anything to say so on with the chapter. :

Everyone was keeping in pace with each other as we headed towards the Earth country. It had been a long day and we were starting to get tired but we didn't stop, not yet. Time was of the essence and we didn't have time to waist just because we were tired. I glanced at Hinata who was obviously starting to slow down.

Hinata was straining herself to keep up with the group. My gaze softened as I looked at her. She reminded me of how I used to be. My thoughts caught me off guard. She wasn't anything like me. Sure we had our similarities but she wasn't just like me…

_How I used to be…I was endlessly chasing after Sasuke and Naruto, always staring at their back, always trying to be stronger for their sake. No…not for their sake…it was for my sake. That's right, I was the one who felt left behind and I was the one who wanted to be loved…because I was the one who was truly lonely. Even if Sasuke had everything taken away by the one he loved the most, even if Naruto had ever felt love and was filled with hate…I was the one who was truly hurt because I… _

No! I wouldn't think about it. If I did it would only make me feel worse. I snapped my thought back to their original track before they started to leave me feeling horrible. I slowed my pace until I was running beside Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, are you doing ok," I asked. Hinata looked up at me with something that looked like respect, admiration, and thankfulness all in one but there was a hint of something else. Jealously? Why would Hinata be jealous of me?

"I am fine Sakura-san. I just wish I was strong like you," Hinata replied. I looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean; you have no reason to be jealous of me. I am nothing special. You have a wonderful genkai and you have trained all by yourself to become strong. You even developed your own way of fighting. You were aware of yourself and tried your best. That is something I could never do." Hinata smiled at me. "You know Sakura-san, you underestimate yourself. I hope you realize your own worth."

_Hinata is so sweet, she will say encouraging things even though she doesn't know the whole story. She would be good for Naruto. _

Three hours later, we were all exhausted and stopped for the night. It was around ten and we laid our sleeping bags out and we didn't bother to build a fire. I looked around before I slipped in to the warmth and comfort of my sleeping bag only to find Hinata knocked out already, Shino sending out bugs to watch over the area while we sleep, Kiba was making a small place for Akamaru to sleep next to him, and Shikamaru was doing just what I was. Being happy with what I found I settled down and slowly drifted off knowing we would set out before dawn.

_It was warm. No, it wasn't warm… it was room temperature. I couldn't feel my existence anywhere. It was almost as if I was just a tiny insignificant piece of an ocean. I didn't understand but if felt good to just float. I was happy…until I heard it. It was so familiar. Just like a film you've watched over and over again so you know what comes next. You know the words of the character and every gesture they make. Then just like an on coming storm a rush of cold shocked me. I opened my eyes gasping and I saw the last thing that I wanted to………just like I predicted.  _

"_I can't be like you or Naruto." _

"_Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful. I understand that so well it hurts! I have family and friends…but… if you leave, for me it's the same thing as being alone!" _

"_From this point on, new paths will start." _

"_I…I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why…I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help you with your revenge. There must be something I can do! That's why... please stay here with me! If that's not possible then take me with you… _

"_After all this time you're still annoying." _

"_Don't go, if you go, I will scream out loud and..." _

"_Sakura…thank you." _

_I watched as I fell remembering my last thought. I blacked out remembering only his name…"Sasuke-kun"  _

"SAKURA!" my eyes flashed open to Kiba's voice. I looked up and realized that everyone was already up and getting ready to leave. "Sakura, you are usually the first to wake up, and now you are the last. What's wrong with you lately? I originally thought it was a myth when I heard about it from Naruto."

My eyes widened. _Naruto noticed! Shit! He was the last person I wanted to worry. I thought I was taking care of him when he was the one taking care of me… _

I closed my eyes for a moment and got my act together. What ever was up with me had got to go. I didn't have time for mistake and emotional problems cause I was on a mission.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's go," I said glancing at Shikamaru.

"Shino, you sent some of your bugs out last night right," asked Shikamaru

"Ya, they scanned the area and so far we got another twelve miles till the next village."

"That's good. We will all stop and gather more supplies once we get there. We will take no more than thirty minutes to get everything we need for the next two days. Got it, I don't want any troublesome girly business going on… I get enough of that from Ino."

"Hai," we all replied in unison.

While on our way to the village I ran up beside Kiba since Hinata was talking to Shino already and Shikamaru seemed to be deep in thought ever since he mentioned Ino. It took nearly no time at all to reach the village and Shikamaru dished out an item for us each to buy. Kiba and Akamaru were to get the water from a nearby river or stream, Hinata and Shikamaru would get the food, and Shino and I would get proper clothing we would need for the Earth country climate.

When we all split up to find our assigned items I saw a flash of icy blue through my peripheral vision that caught my attention but when I turned my head to look it was gone. Now my instincts were full in tact.

Looking up at Shino who had seemed to be as indifferent as always I told him what I saw.

"Sakura, why would someone with blue hair catch your attention," he asked back to me with a solid voice.

"I don't know Shino but I want to figure this out. I am not going to let my feelings get in the way but the way things are going I have a suspicion that my subconscious is telling me something… and it won't take long to get new clothes for everyone…please Shino."

Shino gazed at me with his unreadable expression and then finally nodded. He raised his finger up and one of his bugs flew to my shoulder.

"Take this with you and if you find what you are looking for or if you need help then this will tell me and the whole team will me there within minutes."

"Thank you Shino, I am sure it is nothing and I will be back in a bit!" Turning around to where I first saw the icy blue, I ran off leaving Shino behind to pick out clothes.

I looked around at my surrounding and notice we were pretty close to the edge of the forest when a thought struck me.

_I can use it…I have never gotten a chance since I developed the technique but I am sure it will work even if it is just a bit………concentrate… _

Closing my eyes I focused on my chakra center point. I could feel the life force pulsing through my body and I pulled it all to my core. I grasped something deep inside of me and pulled it out in waves, using mental force to send them out far though the small village and then I would pull them back to me like and echo, and each wave reaching out farther.

I could feel Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and a whole bunch of other chakras that were foreign to me. The second my own chakra passed through another I could sense the person. I was going for my fifth try to see if I could find Kiba and Akamaru until I froze.

I knew it was what I was looking for. I could feel the strange chakra that was much more than the average villager and it certainly was not Kiba.

I could feel the bug on my shoulder tremble and I knew he was leading Shino and the others to my location as I headed to the range were I found that unique chakra…not knowing what I would find.

_Wait…not knowing what I will find? That's a lie. I know very well what I will find. I know all along what I have been searching for but I just didn't want to face the truth yet. How sad, that I am still so weak. When I get to where I need to be…Sasuke will be there. _

End of chapter. Ok…I know I lied. I said that the fight between Sakura's team and team Eagle would fight in this chapter but no one reviewed so I will make you all wait a little longer. :P but don't worry as long as I get one more review I will update in about 3 days with the next action packed chapter. ...and I felt like a nerd when I said "action packed" … well ya… review.


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Sacrifice

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

OK! I get it **9taildemonfoxonbu** , I'll update just for u k? ;P Thank you for the reviews everyone! I have a bit of Sasuke's point of view in this chapter. :

(Oh, and as you should know, italics are still thoughts. There will be Sakura and Sasuke's)

"Sakura!"

I turned to the voice that called me. My heart was pounding and I had to will my body to move…… I was so close.

I blinked a few times before opening my mouth to the friends in front of me. "I know I owe everyone and explanation but I have found what we are looking for. I have hidden my chakra and I suggest you do the same because we are following member of team Hebi. I have been following him at a safe distance."

Looking at everyone's faces I guess they new all along that this would happen. _Well I am still a novice at hiding my emotions now aren't I… _

Shikamaru was the first to speak. "Sakura, I know I was assigned to be the leader of this mission but I believe that you ought to lead us from hear on out; besides keeping track of a loose woman is more than I can handle."

I smiled at Shikamaru, "Thank you." He nodded back at me and then I looked at everyone for their approval. Nothing but kind eyes looked back at me and then I realized that I would protect them, no matter what.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino… let's complete our mission!"

"Hai!"

"Head out"

I jumped to continue following my target. From what I knew, Sasuke had a chakra sensor on his team. It would be hard to get past her but we ninja and stealth came naturally. As long as our top priority was to find them and take them down, just being in a range with them would be fine, precision was not priority.

I felt deep within me to find strength.

_I am strong, I am in control, I won't feel, and I will fight. I have to stop this; I will not screw this up. This is a mission, this is not about me, and it's about the well being of the village that Sasuke abandoned. _

Yes, I had it. The feeling I was looking for, and it was right in my grasp. **This ** is what I needed. It was the devotion to what Sasuke had left. I would love it instead of him.

Then just like a swift cat my target's chakra flared and turned to confront me. Fuck…

"Hinata, use your byakugan. See if there are any other chakras up ahead that you can see."

"Hai, um, I see three chakra signatures up ahead two of them are faint and the third is three times stronger."

"Shikamaru, take Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru and continue ahead. I am going to take care of our visitor. Once your have found the rest of team Hebi then take try getting them to surrender. If not then hold them down by talking. Get information out of them and if turns to a fight then try to hold them off until I return."

Shikamaru looked at me with understanding and nodded.

"Oh, and Kiba, when you arrive, make sure you get a good sniff of team Hebi to make sure we can track them down to the ends of the earth if they run."

"Sure, Sakura! No problem, join us soon…ok?"

I smiled a cocky smile, "no problem, we will win!"

By that time I noticed a gleam in the trees and I did a side step. "Hey, get going. It looks like my entertainer had arrived."

Then they were gone.

"Hello, I'm Sakura. Who might you be?"

The man with icy blue hair that I had seen earlier jumped down from the high branch he had been sitting on.

"Suigetsu, what's it to you? …actually don't answer that. It's been a while since I had a good fight. I just hope that you aren't as weak as you look."

"I'll make you eat those words," I replied in a cut throat voice.

_Suigetsu huh, the one that can turn himself into water…easy. It isn't hard to tire him out until he has no chakra left to turn himself into water…I bet that's his weakness so that is why he attacks using his sword. I wonder how he would feel if I broke his pretty sword. _

I pumped chakra into my fists and kept it there, waiting for him to charge. I knew he was itching for a fight and I laughed to myself when I saw him smirk. I wonder if he got that from Sasuke.

I watched him run towards me and I felt like he was in slow motion. It was easy to slide to the right and come up from the behind and take his neck. I moved with power and I spun him around and took grip of his sword.

I heard him mumble a fast intelligible curse and then he attempted an elbow to the stomach and then a round kick. I wasn't as flexible as Hinata but I learned from her and it was easy to doge such a blunt move. He kept on attacking me with swift messy fists and he was just wasting time.

Deciding to break his pretty sword before he could take me out with a powerful justu, I jumped over Suigetsu's head with proportional amounts of chakra in my hand and feet. I moved with as much quick flexibility and grace as possible and landed behind him. Before Suigetsu could run away or even turn I used one hand to take grip of his sword and the other to I turned into a flat surface and I rammed it into his spine.

Even if Suigetsu could turn into water if he took damage to the spine he was helpless. So much of my original plan but this was faster.

I watched him crumple in pain and judging by the amount of strength in my blow I would have to say I shattered three disks and the vertebra along with them…well now two of his thoracic nerves were done for.

I looked down at the writhing man. I smiled an emotionless smile and I gripped the sword tighter. "I told you that I would make you regret your words." I listened to the sound of slicing flesh and crunched bones as I ran him though the middle. "Be thankful that I ran you through with your own sword instead of beating you to death after taking all your chakra."

cough cough "You still have the strength to cough…wow."

"You……ar..e…cru..el………"

I could see the light in his eyes fade and I began to walk away.

"Of course I'm cruel; if I wasn't then I still wouldn't have the strength to fight. Only by being like this am I able to fulfill my missions………sayonara."

I fully turned my back on the dieing man and ran at full speed to catch up to the group. I headed in the direction they left in and sent out my chakra waves to track the team's exact location. It would only be a matter of time before I caught up with them and I saw Sasuke again.

To be exact, it took three minutes and forty seven seconds. Letting the trees pass by, allowing my feet to skim the grassy floor, feeling the hot blood rush through my body. It seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. I only recognized reality when I caught sight of that thick midnight black hair.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we letting these shitty Konoha shinobi catch up to us? Why waist time? Sasuke-kun, they are weak and we could take them down but why waist precious chakra doing something unnecessary?"

Karin's voice drilled into my head as I tried to block it out. _Karin sensed leaf ninja following Suigetsu, it's only a matter of time before he finds out and attacks them. I know that Kiba and Akamaru are among them and that Naruto is not or else Karin would have sensed his immense chakra. If Naruto is not there then Sakura and Kakashi shouldn't be there. Karin also sensed a byakugan user so if Kiba is there then it might be Hinata so the other person should be Shino but what about the other two? _

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Quiet Karin, I am trying to think." I glanced over at Jugo who was just sitting beneath a tree quietly. _Why can't Karin be more like him? _ I heard a sudden quick intake of air from Karin and I turned to her with a bored look, wondering what was up.

"Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu is engaged in battle with another ninja and the other four plus the dog are heading this way."

My eyes narrowed at this and my instincts told me to be on guard. All we could do is see if Suigetsu won, but the odds were in his favor. There weren't many ninja in Konoha that could take him on in a fight, I wasn't worried.

"Karin, how long till the ninja arrive?"

"About five minutes at the speed their going at."

"Let's get rid of them. I don't want that dog and his mutt following us."

"…hai….," Karin replied. I glanced at Jugo but I knew he was already mental preparing himself to fight, because of loyal obedience to me he would do what ever I asked but that was just convenient for me.

I closed my eyes again and just relaxed. I didn't mind killing Konoha ninja…

"Sasuke-kun…Suigetsu is dead, and the other ninja is heading this way…and fast."

_I wonder who it is._

I stared without blinking waiting for Sasuke to turn around. _Wait, what am I doing? I don't love Sasuke but the way I am acting it is making it seem like a goo goo eyed fan girl! This is a mission and Sasuke does not change that. Past, present, or future love, it does not change a mission. _

"Sasuke Uchiha, show your face. We are on a mission to intercept your team and use any means necessary to get information out of you. We have come across a letter signed in your name addressed to the Akatsuki. As a missing shinobi you have no rights to defend yourself and will be taken down by force it you do not comply with our will."

I watched as Sasuke slowly turned to face me. Hinata and Shino were to my left and Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru were to the right. They stood ready to spring at a second's notice.

I was half expecting for Sasuke to strike first by surprise so when I heard his deep smooth voice, I swear I felt an invisible punch nock into my chest.

"Sakura, I am surprised to see you without Naruto and even Kakashi…has seemed to have left you."

"Nobody left me, I left them Sasuke. It's a little something called going on a mission. Are you surprised? Did you not think I could survive without protection? What a shame, so you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I killed you friend now would you? But enough of this, you either answer our questions or we will force them out of you."

"Ah. Then, I will see your skills for myself."

"Hinata, take on the girl Karin. Shino and Kiba, I leave the large one called Jugo to you and I will take Sasuke."

In a second everyone was in a battle. I knew my team was reliable and I trusted them to stay alive. Nobody would die today.

I closed my eyes and thinned my chakra to the utmost paper thin in my veins and pushed it outward through my fingertips while stretching it around me. With this, if Sasuke pulled anything I would be safe.

Bringing myself back to reality as I had to do many times before, I looked at Sasuke who just continued to look at me without even activating his Sharingan. Breathing deep inside I sent a silent prayer and I lunged.

I went for him head on as a challenge to see what he could do. Then he was above me, I quickly dodged and sent a kick to his side. Missing my centimeters I knew he was just as strong as I was…without his sharingan. Pulling chakra into my fists I pounded the ground sending enormous chunks of rock into the air and dissembling the ground he was standing on. I was pretty sure Sasuke was not expecting that. Sasuke jumped off the ground and into the air while pulling out his katana.

He landed gracefully and spoke. "Are you really intending to fight me Sakura? If you continue to get in my way I will dispose of you. If you call off your team, and call off your tracker then I will spare you."

Now that hurt. I don't know why it did but his words stung but this is why I became cold during battle, to prepare of this day.

"Don't think so highly of yourself and so low of Konoha. Who do you think taught you chidori? A person from Konoha. Where was Orochimaru from? He was born and raised in Konoha. Your strength comes from Konoha."

Before I could say anything else Sasuke cut me off by charging at me with a forming Chidori in his hand.

"If you think that my power comes from Konoha then why don't you test out how powerful it is yourself?"

I slid to the left and made sure to stay away from the right hand while swerving away from the sword that swinged at me and formed hand seals.

"Ranshinsho!"

Sasuke's emotionless eyes whipped to me and a slight uncertain look crossed his features.

I answered his unasked question as I ran towards him, "with my medical skills I was able to copy Kabuto's technique easily so it's not surprising that I would use it."

I applied some of my practiced speed that I had practiced and aimed for Sasuke's stomach. I saw Sasuke tense and stopped my advance, then jumped suddenly in a zig zag line while forming my chakra Ranshinsho into a rope.

I whipped it at Sasuke and it grazed his arm. Sasuke was pissed, I could say that at the least…but I knew this was coming.

"Sharingan."

I looked up at Sasuke to see that blood red eyes were looking back at me.

"You can't win against my sharingan Sakura…give up."

In return to his words I preformed a series of hand seals I had practiced for hours on end.

"Merai Unmei."

My usual emerald eyes bled to midnight blue. I could read his moves too now.

_What's up with her eyes?_

"Tell me Sasuke, why are you attacking Konoha? You left to destroy your brother and now you goal for revenge has been fulfilled…so why? I can't come up with a possible solution for your unexpected alliance with the Akatsuki."

"………I'm doing this for my brother. I was wrong all along. Everything was Konoha's fault; they pitted Itachi to killing mother, father, Auntie, and everyone else. Even if I am being used, I don't care. If Madera can lead me to victory I will sacrifice everything."

"What?! I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't. You will never understand anything Sakura; I think it is time for you to go to sleep now."

"I won't let you." I preformed another series of hand seals and took out five shuriken. I aimed one at each limb including the head. As I threw them I used the wind element I had called; now they would not stop until they struck their target.

Sasuke summoned lightning into his blade and with speed I couldn't keep up with, he cut my shuriken to pieces. He then continued to charge at me and swung the katana across my chest but missed my skin only by millimeters. My shirt was torn and luckily I had on bindings underneath my shirt.

Sasuke swinged again without mercy and with a swiftness that my eyes could barely keep up and finally he hit me. A deep gash appeared on my side and blood poured out. Shocked by the sudden overwhelming pain, I froze and surprisingly enough Sasuke did to. A nagging feeling pulled at the back of my mind, wondering why but I ignored it and used the chance to punch a charka packed punch in Sasuke's rib cage… I think I broke five of them.

Sasuke coughed up blood, about half of what I was losing in ten seconds but I pushed myself back with one hand to my wound healing it. I would be better in a minute and it would take Sasuke months to get those ribs healed all the way.

I continued to look at Sasuke to make sure he didn't try to move while I healed myself. I was starting to lose a lot of my chakra, and if I wanted to win then I would have to end this soon.

_Shit…I didn't want to use this, why didn't she just give up. I have to end this by using _ _**that** _ _. If she hadn't improved so much I wouldn't have to, I'm surprised. You did well Sakura. _

I watched Sasuke glance to the side where Jugo and Karin were fighting and then fixed his eyes on me. At that second I knew that it was over. My eyes enabled me to see and invisible future that I couldn't change and I would lose.

It took all my will to stop my body from trembling with frustration. I could feel my whole body flush from effort to stop the hot stinging tears from welling in my jade orbs.

He would show me what I had been dreaming about, he would reveal my nightmares to me, and he was going to render me unconscious again. Then before I knew it he was there, right in front of me, just like last time.

I looked up at his face, those perfect features. His glossy raven hair, flawless onyx eyes flooded with a crimson sharingan, pale smooth skin, full lips, and his pronounced cheek bones. He was to perfect in everyway.

I stared at his face and Sasuke just waited patently for me, when I finally met his eyes my tears had made their way to mine. Only the beauty of his eyes made me unable to shed them and for that I could not look away.

Sasuke's cool voice filled my senses but my brain wouldn't register what he was saying. All I could do was watch his mouth move until I blacked out only to see **that** seen from a long time ago.

"_NO!"_

"_Sakura, Sakura…Sakura!" _

My eyes opened and white light blurred my vision until I gained my sharp senses back. I sat up immediately and I looked around. Only my team was there, looking injured and tried. "What happened and how long was I out for?" It was Shikamaru that answered.

"You were out for about thirty minutes and the Uchiha signaled his team to leave. They have been long gone by now."

"I see…how has everyone been holding up? Who had the severest injury?"

"I believe Akamaru had several broken bones and needs treatment, Kiba has a few bad scratches, Shino probably has a couple of swelling bruises, and Shikamaru is at about the same status as I am. We both have some cuts and scrapes."

"Ok, thank you Hinata. Everyone, line up in front of me and I will heal you accordingly."

While I healed everyone I decided not to think about the fight until I got back home and had a nice shower and a good night's sleep. Focusing on my task at hand was the most important thing and then would come telling Tsunade-sensei about what Sasuke said.

After healing everyone I told everyone we would head back to the small village up ahead and get the supplies Shikamaru had originally assigned to us and then head back to Konoha.

However on our way back the way we came I felt a strange presence watching me…and it felt strangely familiar.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan! Look for a spy."

"Hai! Byakugan! ………Over there!"

We all looked in the direction that Hinata pointed out and the Akamaru started to bark.

"What is it Akamaru," Kiba asked.

Before anyone could act or speak, Kisame appeared in the clearing.

I was too shocked to move and I guessed that everyone else felt the same. I was only able to act on instinct once Kisame appeared behind me. By then Shikamaru was trying to use his shadow jutsu however Kisame only laughed.

At once I was incased in a sphere of water unable to breathe.

"I'll be barrowing her for a while, ja ne."

Shikamaru and Kiba ran forward but Kisame was prepared and blew them back with a simple but powerful jutsu and then my team disappeared from my sight… and I sadly I could feel myself jolting, in need of air, it wouldn't be long before I reached my limit and blacked out again…wait make that in five seconds. My last thought was,

"_I've been kidnapped…" _

Ok, done with the chapter. Sorry for the wait. School started and I just recently cut my finger while cooking so I am typing slower now. T.T' Sorry about that, anyways did you like? I will only update unless I get one review…that's not too much to ask right?? And I will most likely get in the new chapter a day or two after I get my review. ;P lol


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Sacrifice

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, let's not make it complicated.

Ok, I know it has been more than two or three days but I did have the chapter ready! …it's all school's fault that I didn't have the time to post it!

Silence…… and then more silence.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!"

"Calm down Kiba, we need to keep ourselves together. Sakura would not have wanted us all to act rashly," Shikamaru's cool response seemed to infuriate Kiba further.

"Shikamaru-san…I too want to go after Sakura-san."

"God, you to Hinata…look it's not like I don't want to get her back too but…"

"No, we will not go after her." All head turned to Shino as he spoke. "We have an obligation as Konoha ninja to report to our Hokage. Our village comes first and foremost. I am sure Hokage-dono will think of something, does anyone honestly believe she will let the Akatsuki take her highly talented apprentice?"

"But what if we don't make it on time? What if those bastards do something to Sakura-chan? How do you think Naruto will take the news," Kiba replied.

With that, more silence. Then everyone shivered. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it, but for now we are heading back to Konoha."

"…fine but I was not part of this if one of us gets killed by Tsunade-sama or Naruto."

"We get it Kiba. Let's go now…this is all too troublesome."

Ok, I get that ninjas are supposed to be quiet but the eerie quiet that was falling upon Konoha's shinobi was just creepy.

Everyone had expected that Tsunade would be screaming, yelling, breaking things, killing people, crushing anything in sight, and basically being very destructive but the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of quiet breathing and distant voices of the people moving about in the streets below.

"Uuuhhhh, Tsu..Tsu……Tsunad…e..sama. Then as if she committed a crime all five pairs of eyes whipped to Hinata.

Tsunade sighed, "What is it Hinata."

"I…I was j... just wondering ab…about what will happen t… to Sakura-san."

"Yes, I…I am very upset about this but there is nothing we can do. You all have fought against team Hebi and you made it back here so you all must be tired. On top of that Sakura was the only one who might have known information about Sasuke's motives and attack plan…I will not risk sending out any more people out to find her when we have no idea where the Akatsuki might be or when they will attack. The rest of you for the time being will be assigned a duty and we will be prepared for anything no matter what. We must act like we are going up against every single member in the Akatsuki so that is what will happen."

"Oh, and one more thing, I suppose you have all thought about the consequences that would follow after telling Naruto about her disappearance?"

"Hai," everyone replied in unison as if a switch was flipped on.

"Nobody will EVER speak of this to Naruto. He must NOT know about this. You people will be the only souls, with the exception of the elders, Kakashi, and Garaa-san, to know about this situation. To the rest of the citizens and shinobi of Konoha, Sakura is going to the sand village with a pair of ANBU to report everything in detail to Garaa-san. Of course there will be ANBU going to the sand village to report this but he will also be told of Sakura's disappearance. Understood?"

"Hai"

"You are dismissed."

Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino all exited the room and left for their own destination.

"Shizune!"

A woman with short black hair carrying a pig entered the room a second after the call.

"What is it Tsunade?"

"I need you to cancel my entire schedule for the day and buy me some sake while you're at it."

"What! Tsunade! Why? I must object to this, not only will your work pile up but what about the war preparations? What about the mission assignments? What about the shinobi you were going to send out?"

"You take charge of it. I need a break just for this once, besides I need to call the elders and send for Kakashi. I need him right now."

"What is so urgent?"

"Nothing, but when Shikamaru's team came back I learned some disturbing information."

"…is that all? Well then I guess I will take my leave. I will take care of your duties for today and carry out your orders. However the sake will not be providable."

"More and more depressing things keep happening by the day…after I consult with the elders, I will need to talk to Naruto...my duties never end…"

_It's dark. Why is it dark? I should be able to see...are my eyes are closed? How does my body work? I won't move and it is so cold. I haven't been here before right? faint mumbles I …can hear? Who is it talking? There are so many voices swimming around. I know what they are but who are they? If I can hear then why can't I see? What is blocking me from what I am entitled too? Who is talking? Why do I want to know, why am I so desperate to open my eyes. Am I that afraid of the dark? All I need to do is concentrate right. But the voice is so familiar, why do I need to think so hard. Why aren't any thought coming. Why can't I scream out loud? Wait…wet. Water? No…tears? Tears are welling up in my eyes but they can't fall. They are cold…frozen?  _

After so long color, heat, and movement came back all in a rush. An orange mask and one sharingan eye greeted her newly opened emerald eyes. _Keep a straight face Sakura; you are konochi in the enemy's base. Act like usual, there is no reason to remember a…nightmare._

Looking around at the room to take in her surroundings Sakura found that she was lying of a stone floor only divided by a thin cotton blanket. The room walls were also made of stone and there were four candles to light up the space, one on each corner of the box like space. The only exit was through the thick wood door across the room.

Attempting to move she realized she was chained from head to toe. It was a good guess to think that whoever had tied her knew about her inhuman like strength.

"Why am I here," asked Sakura who finally regarded the person staring at her.

"Asking questions already I see. If you must know, I need you…or more like I really want to use you," replied the voice that came from behind the mask.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura let it out in a sigh. "Ok, before I go on with more questions that will most likely not be answered…just tell me one thing. You are 'Tobi' also known as Madera to very few and the actual leader of the Akatsuki, correct?"

"Very clever, how would you have come across information like that? I am taken aback. After all, everyone thinks I am dead, except for the lone few that know the truth."

"I have my resources. An ancient history text book description of you, evidence of your goals and hearing it personally gives it away."

"As expected of the Hokage's apprentice. Well done but information alone will not save you. May I remind you that you are now in the enemy's base alone? What will you do Sakura?"

ok, i know that this chapter is very very short but that is the reason for two chapter in one day...and yes. that means that later today i will have the next chapter up. Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Love is Sacrifice

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, let's not make it complicated.

Chapter six, enjoy. :

"What I will do? Why do you expect me to do something? Who says that I won't just sit like a good girl and let you do what you want with me? Why do you assume you know me? Well I won't be doing anything until I know what you want me for."

"Oh, really? I thought you were brighter than that. Surely you know that when countries are at war, one side may capture prisoners to reveal information. Besides, even if you knew nothing, you would make great bait and a useful healer."

"What makes you think I will obligate to your wishes. I am loyal to Konoha till the end and my Hokage comes first."

"That I guessed, all Konoha ninja are like you. Fortunately I have someone who will make you talk. I am confident you know who it is. Come in Sasuke. Meet team Eagle, the newest Akatsuki members."

With Madera's word, the old heavy door creaked open to reveal team "Eagle". _Eagle? Did Sasuke change the name of his group?_ The sight of Sasuke brought back the recent battle. Sakura felt a ping in her chest when the thought of losing to him came back up.

"You think an old team mate can persuade me? That's pathetic, I will not bend."

Madera's eye narrowed at this but from what she could tell, it was not out of anger but amusement. Living with Kakashi-sensei had taught her to read expressions behind masks.

"Yes, think what you want but we will hear what you have to say…but not now. I have other things to do. Sasuke, you will take care of our guest until I return."

Sasuke just spared a glance at Madera in return while he walked out of the room. Sakura still watching the people in the room heard the door shut.

"This little girl is her. The one with inhuman strength? I bet she is weak and has been protected all her life and her position is only because the Hokage favors her. Hey Sasuke, can I dispose of her when we're done with her. I could so take her on."

As Karin rambled on I slowly focused my eyes on her. She was totally oblivious to the fact that I was giving her one of my cold stone like glares. A glare that could rival Sasuke's.

"Karin, shut up."

I was pretty sure by then Sasuke knew that I could kill Karin without a second thought. _Maybe I will actually get some respect around here. I mean, they do need me so I might as well go along with things so I can at least have something of interest to report to Tsunade-sensei. Now that I think about it, when I was talking to Sasuke he said something about being wrong about Itachi…I wonder if I could talk to him again but somehow I can't remember how that battle ended. What am I forgetting? _

"Sakura," Sasuke's velvety voice reached into my brain and shattered my thoughts.

"I will untie you but if you try anything, you will regret it. Follow orders and I won't hurt you," Sasuke paused to mutter a quick command.

"Jugo, untie her."

"You will heal the wounds of every person within the next room. After watching your skill we will tie you up again and take you to your room under Karin's watch. You will stay there until you are called."

Feeling the chains around her slacken, Sakura moved around until she had enough room to stand but she kept her eyes on Sasuke. He seemed to be indifferent as always but she felt like something was missing.

_Why are they testing me? I have already fought with Sasuke; he should know my limits, in physical strength, healing abilities, and chakra amount …what's up with Sasuke? Does he feel am hiding potential or is he tiring me out? Well whatever, I can take Karin down regardless. _

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and headed to the door. Taking this as a sign Jugo walked up behind Sakura while Karin strutted after Sasuke. It was hard not to roll my eyes watching Karin. Just because I was in hostile territory didn't mean people couldn't annoy the hell out of me.

While walking in the hall there weren't any doors for minutes no matter how fast the walked. The only hint that gave away the on coming door was the non ignorable stench of death floating in the hall.

The smell continued to escalate until it was almost unbearable. How many sick people were there? When they finally arrived at the door Sakura was almost ready to gag.

When the Sasuke opened the door Sakura bit her lip until she could taste metallic liquid on her tongue.

There were at least a hundred and fifty people all crumpled on top of each other. Some were already corpses.

Sakura shoved Sasuke and Karin who stood in her way, not caring what they thought.

Running over to the nearest person she checked his pulse. Then the next person after that and another after that, trying to find some pattern or to see if they all had the same illness.

Every single person needed emergency care. She would need to get some fresh air to the patients and then she would have to sanitize everything, then clean them all up, dress their wounds, and then treat them all in an orderly fashion…

"Sasuke, are we underground or just a building without windows?"

Sasuke looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Don't ask why, just tell me! These people need air right now, don't give me attitude!!"

It had been a while since Sakura had to use her ANBU voice at full blast.

"Underground."

"How far from the surface?"

"Thirty feet." (about 9 meters)

Sakura looked up at the ceiling. She could do it but she would have to be careful so the power of her chakra didn't branch out over the whole underground building and destroy it all. She was also aware that the rubble would fall onto the sick people and crush them…this was going to be tricky.

Performing a series of hand signs, a continuous row after another until her had enough to complete her goal; she let her hands glow bright green. Sakura let strings of chakra leak out of her fingers turning into a bouncy net.

Jumping on the net that hung over the room, Sakura tested it by jumping with chakra in her feet. It held. Sakura took a deep breath and pumped a decent amount of chakra into her fists. She silently counted to three and then jumped, aiming for the exact spot in her calculations.

The sound of skin meeting rock made loud crack but it wasn't until a few seconds later did the rumble snake all the way up to the surface and then it seemed like the sky was falling.

The half dead people had been too weak to acknowledge what was happening in the room until then. Panicked looks crossed people's faces until they noticed that the rock bounced up from the net like a trampoline.

Even awed looks from team Eagle appeared in the room.

After Sakura was sure that there wouldn't be anymore pieces falling she quickly got to work, now happy that the soft light from the sun made way into the room.

"I don't care who does it or where you get it but as long as you get me gauze, hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, blankets, limb supporters, a big empty bowl, a huge bowl filled with water, another bowl filled with water only not as much as the first, and a empty bowl as big as that one. I will not kick all your asses. Got it!"

With those words Sakura sent an intimidating icy glare that would send chills down anyone's spine.

Sasuke's eye twitched a quarter of a millimeter. When he regained composure he continued to stare blankly at Sakura.

"Karin, get Sakura supplies."

Karin looked taken aback that Sakura would agree to Sakura's request…well more like demand.

"…hai."

A pleased smile appeared on Sakura's face but it soon left as she turned to the poor people lying on the floor.

More hand signs were formed and a faint see through dome formed over the people. Instantly, Sakura dove herself into the shield of healing chakra covering the sick. She gently moved them, laying them down in six rows of twenty five.

Karin later arrived with the supplies and Sakura laid the worst of the people on them. When coming across someone already dead she would pull their body in silence into the hall to be disposed of.

By the time Sakura was beginning to clean people off and treat them accordingly the dome of healing charka that was soothing the patients was wearing thin and it was obvious Sakura was straining herself to keep it up.

"Sasuke-san, I think you should tell her to stop. She is strong and you know it because you fought her but healing people takes so much energy and chakra. Usually medics who are trained and work in hospitals are only able to heal a maximum of twenty people a day…and that is assumed that most are not critically harmed. Making Sakura-san heal more than a hundred people who have been in here without food and water or treatment for days is unthinkable."

"Why are you standing up for her Jugo? You are loyal to me aren't you?"

"Yes, of course but seeing her suffer for these people…is that what you really want?"

Karin who hadn't been far away looked over to Sasuke curious to hear the answer to Jugo's question.

"…It doesn't matter to me. She can do what she likes; besides even if someone did tell her to stop she won't. I know how she gets when there is someone injured. Even if they hate her, or even if it is an impossible task, or even if she is at her limit… she will at least die trying."

"You know her? Was she with you on team seven?"

"…………ya."

Jugo stared at Sasuke who seemed to be looking at something far away or maybe, something rather deep inside of him, instead of the woman in front of him.

_He missed her… _

Sakura was finally on her third row of people when the dome dropped._ Damn it, damn it, damn it! I am only through with half of the people and I am completely out of chakra. I don't have any medical tools or herbs offer these people. Now I am out of chakra. The first half still need nourishment and some herbs but they will make it with time as long as they eat and drink but the other half will die if I don't give them medical attention right now… _

Sakura's head was pounding with a serious head ache from the amount of chakra she used but she had to find a way to save the seventy five people left. Sakura racked he brain for some possible way for her to just save them, enough so that they wouldn't die in the next two days.

Thinking through every book she ever read, every experience in the hospital, every word Tsunade had said and every technique she ever invented, and every death she witnessed.

Then it came to her. The transfer jutsu. If she took enough of everyone's disease then they would be saved for a bit until they got the right treatment. Taking enough would let their immune system do its job if they got food and water. If Sakura managed to scrounge enough chakra for this then all she would have to do is survive through taking seventy five peoples diseases then she could treat them and let them go.

"Sasuke! Make sure these people get clean food and water. If their immune system starts working better then they will heal faster. Nutrition is important to a diet so while I am out just do that and I will finish up healing everyone properly so they can be set free to go home.

A look of confusion crossed Sasuke, Karin, and Jugo's face.

I was having a bit of trouble breathing but I gathered every little shred of chakra left in my body even through the haze of exhaustion.

Putting my hands together for the jutsu I looked into the eyes of every helpless innocent person there. A cool breeze drifted from the missing ceiling and one more thing came to mind.

"Sasuke, make sure you cover up the roof at night."

Again, looking at the hoard of people I believed in myself and my own will. "Transfer!"

_This is nothing. _

The rush of ache and pain beyond that of a single person loaded onto her.

_When Sasuke left me I felt worse. _

Sakura could feel a wave of absolute cold heat take over.

_I have been enduring this pain for years. I can take this. _

Sakura's legs crumpled beneath her and she expected to feel hard concrete before passing out.

_This is nothing compared to the endless fight of keeping up with my loved ones. This is nothing compared to being truly alone and loving a void. A void filled with people that will never love me back. _

Surprisingly the head bashing never came. A comforting hand gently cradled her head.

_Who?_

It was a struggle to open her eyes knowing that she would fade completely into darkness soon. A blurry image of spiky black hair caught her eye. He was really out to get her wasn't he? Being there when she passed out and haunting her dreams and thoughts, disrupting her focus. What was he doing to her?

However, somehow Sakura found herself unable to dislike it and unable to hate him.

As Sakura's eyes began to loose more and more color she knew that it would be a while before she would see anything but nightmares.

Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes close and then reality slammed into him. Just then he realized how true his words had been. She needed to be taken care of immediately.

Karin, cover the roof, and you will be in charge of feeding the sick until Sakura wakes up to do it and finish her job.

"WHAT," Karin shrieked.

Sasuke gave her a "don't argue" glare.

"Sakura did what we asked her to do. She healed every one of those people but they are still weak. Take care of them."

"Jugo, come with me. Sakura will be laid down on a bed and you will take care of her. I have to report to Madera and talk to him. What ever you do, don't let her die."

"Hai Sasuke-san."

Sasuke walked briskly down the hall with Jugo following close behind. Sasuke was definantly having a talk with Madera. He had no idea that he kidnapped Sakura to come here and he didn't have clue as to why he wanted her either. One thing was clear though. Watching Sakura work and watching her in pain made him uncomfortable. He couldn't help but wonder what Naruto would do if he were to see that he let such a thing happen to Sakura.

Walking into a room that was specifically chosen to be on the opposite end of the rooms frequently used by the rest of the Akatsuki, he sat Sakura down softly and then gave an emotionless glance to Jugo telling him to be careful with her.

"I'm going to find Madera."

End of chapter six. I will probably get a lot more homework starting next week so I will do my best to update. Review…even if it is just the word "Update!" it makes me go faster. (really)


End file.
